Artheemius Lyeench
Artheemius Lyeench is both a figure of legend in the religion known as Puhdaism and a demon beast created by The Man With No Name. Artheemius Lyeench was the main antagonist of Overture 3. Background Artheemius in the story of Puhdaism is the brother of Puhdas Herra. A powerful figure seduced by the sin of man who turned on his brother and became overlord of the Earth for a dark age. Artheemius was defeated by his brother, stripped of his power and banished to the Void. The beast known as Artheemius that the people of Harracktor fought was different. This beast had been created by The Man With No Name thousands of years ago and sealed in a realm known as the Nether after he had eclipsed his master in power. In the Nether, Artheemius used his powers to influence the outside world and managed to speak to those who were weak willed. These people would form the Kingdom of Carnetrada and make it their will to bring the demon king into the real world and create a new world order. Overture 3 King Malcolm Blackheart of Carnetrada would make it his life's ambition to bring Artheemius into the world of the living. Malcolm would succeed by performing an ancient ritual and using the body of the Sovereign of Harracktor, King Bukoski VII, to house the beast. Artheemius had risen to the real world. Artheemius saw the people of Neuro as nothing more than cattle and dismissed Malcolm as a ruler of nay sort, yet showed him mercy as a reward for bringing him back. Artheemius then proceeded to attempt to murder all that had witnessed his revival. In a heated battle, Grimval Laft managed to deflect the monster’s magic back at him, destroying the platform he was atop of and sent him spiraling back into the void. Artheemius defeated, spent months in agony in the void, unable to escape. Artheemius would be brought back with the aid of Cuideag who used power from four mystical items to summon him back into the world of the living. Artheemius, this time decided to use an ancient magic of splitting his soul in order to preserve his being. Artheemius created the four minions, Glacia, Fiery Fear, Lightning Lance, and Swansong from one of the items of power used to summon him. Artheemius then began to construct four beacons which once activated, would send the moon crashing into Earth, destroying all sentient life. Artheemius' minions and beacons would be destroyed by the Fellowship of the Sword. With the beacons gone, Artheemius tried to pull the moon to Earth with his own power and astoundingly, he was able to move it closer. Before he could send it crashing into the earth, however Grimval Laft engaged him and in an epic final battle, Artheemius was overpowered and defeated by the dwarf armed with the Sacred Sword. Before dying, Artheemius Lyeench revealed that he was not the Artheemius spoken of in the tale of Puhdaism but a being created by The Man With No Name to destroy life should his master fall. Legacy Artheemius Lyeench by influencing the world outside the Nether was able to get the Kingdom of Carnetrada created. Artheemius could have destroyed the entire world had it not been for the intervention of the Fellowship of the Sword. Powers Artheemius was shown to be capable of power magic attacks such as fireballs and lightning. Artheemius was shown to have the power of creation, being able to split his soul and make four minions. Artheemius possessed powerful telekinesis being able to draw the moon closer to the Earth. Category:Overture 3 Category:Characters